the_little_rascalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teacher's Pet
Teacher's Pet is a 1930 two reel comedy short; part of the Our Gang (Little Rascals) series. It was produced by Hal Roach, directed by Robert F. Mcgowan, and originally released to theatres by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer on October 10, 1930. It was the 101st Our Gang short to be released. Directed by Robert F. Mcgowan Produced by Robert F. Mcgowan & Hal Roach Written by Robert F. Mcgowan & H.M. Walker Starring June Marlowe, Jackie Cooper, Allen Hoskins, Norman Chaney, Mary Ann Jackson, Bobby Hutchins, Dorothy Deborba, Matthew Beard, & Buddy Mcdonald. Music by Leroy Shield & Marvin Hatley Cinematography Art Lloyd Edited by Richard C. Currier Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Release dates October 10, 1930 Running time 20 minutes Country United States Language English Plot It is the first day of school, and the gang is less happy about it. Their beloved teacher, Miss McGillicuddy, got married, and now the kids will have a new teacher for the upcoming school year. The kids know not what the new teacher will look like, only her name, a rather pungent moniker of "Miss Crabtree". They imagine this "Miss Crabtree" to be dried up old hag, and concoct a plan to disrupt the class with items such as a white mouse, red ants, & sneezing powder. Then, the kids are to have their young siblings: Wheezer, Dorothy, & Hercules come in and tell Miss Crabtree that they need to be excused to go home..... and then, we're all goin swimmin! Jack, the mastermind of the operation, asks Wheezer if he remembers what to say. Wheezer says Mama wants Jack home right away she's gonna shoot Papa! Jackie says No, that's too strong, just say important business. However, the plan falls apart when Jackie takes a ride to school from a beautiful young lady with a shiny roadster. Unbeknownest to Jackie, his benefactor is actually Miss Crabtree, and he tells her everything about the plan to harass the new teacher. She drops Jack off a mile from the school, and Jack tells her y know you're almost pretty as MIss McGillicuddy.... all except in your nose. After telling the gang about the beautiful lady that gave him the ride, Jack is shocked to find that the lady with the roadster and Miss Crabtree are one and the same. She spends the class period identifying Jack's co inspirators and suspends the foursome for the day just as some delivery boys bring in a wealth of cake and ice cream as a first day treat for the class. After being shooed outside, the kids all turn to Jack, with an angry Farina remarking yeah my pal making a throat cutting gesture to accent his anger. Farina, Chubby and Buddy decide to go back inside, apologize, and hope that they can get ice cream. Jack decides that he can't ever go back I'm too ashamed. And sits under the tree in the schoolyard and begins sobbing. After accepting the other three pranksters apologies and giving them their treats, Miss Crabtree goes outside looking for Jack and upon finding him quietly presents him with a plate of cake and a bowl of ice cream. showing that she forgives him. Amidst tears, Jack looks up at Miss Crabtree and tells her gee you're pretty Miss Crabtree You're even prettier then Miss McGillicuddy and solemnly tries to eat his dessert. Availability The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 21 VHS tape series by Cabin Fever Entertainment The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 21 Laserdisc series by Cabin Fever Entertainment The LIttle Rascals: Collector's Edition Volumes 1 - 10 VHS tape series by Hallmark Home Entertainment The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 12 DVD series by Cabin Fever Entertainment The Little Rascals by Hallmark Home Entertainment The Little Rascals: The Complete Collection by Genius Products The Little Rascals Book 1 - 26 VHS tape series by Blackhawk Video Rascal Dazzle by Embassy Home Entertainment The Little Rascals: Volumes 1 - 7 DVD series by Vivendi Entertainment